Nails may interact with an object to apply adhesive force. The staples may be implemented in a staple gun or staple dispenser to thereby interact with the object and apply the adhesive force. Prior to implementation in the staple gun or the staple dispenser, the staples may be bonded together by glue. Some applications of the glue may result in a weak bond between the staples and/or damage to the staple gun or the staple dispenser.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.